Yes, My Brothers
by TheWebbz
Summary: A teenage boy realizes he is the third brother...One-shot, could possibly become a multi-chap. Taker, Kane and OC
1. Preface

Paulie walked through the damp grass of the cemetery. It was dark, but the full moon lit up the outside, casting creepy shadows around him. The wind blew his unruly black hair into his face, revealing his pale expressionless face.

"If Mom's right, my father's grave is close by...", he muttered. Thunder sounded in the distance. Paulie's maroon turtleneck and black cords were not suitable for torrential downpour.

It started raining just as he approached the grave. Lightning flashed, revealing the name.

Paul Bearer, Unknown Date - December 2010.

R.I.P

Two long shadows formed in front of the 15 year old.

"Why are you in front of my father's grave", a rough voice asked.

"Who are you, child", another voice, with a southern accent, said.

"Paul", Paulie replied, nervously. "My mom told me that this man is my biological father".

"Turn around", the rough voice commanded.

Paulie turned around. The two men in front of him had an evil quality. One had long,black, unruly hair and black eyes. He wore a black cowboy hat, slightly shielding his face. The other was bald, with one dark eye and one light eye.

"You look like our father...brother, I am known as the Undertaker", the dark one said.

"And I am Kane", the other said.

Paulie quivered. He nodded.

"I'm Paul, Paulie...".

The dark men looked at each other and nodded.

"Come brother...".

The wolves howled, and Paulie heard his mother calling to him, but a mysterious power was leading him.

He followed the two men, to a destiny uncertain. But surely it was the destiny he was destined for.

"Yes, my brothers...".

**Random...Will this do better as a one shot or a multi-chap?**


	2. Prologue

**June 15, 1996, 11:00pm**

A brown haired woman stood on the deck of a small house on an unusually crisp, cool, overcast June night. It was oddly silent, with the exception of a few stray cars rattling by. The glare of the streetlight in front of the house clearly revealed the woman's pregnant silhouette, stretching out into the yard.

She was waiting for someone. Waiting uncomfortably.

Suddenly a black car pulled into the driveway. A short, heavy set man with dark brown hair stepped out of the car. His pale face shone in the darkness and he rushed toward the woman.

"Are you sure it's time", he breathed.

"Yes, I'm...Very...Sure", the woman replied through clenched teeth.

The man and the woman rushed into the car. The rest seemed to be a blur. But it also seemed to drag on. It just so happened that they seemed to hit every red light in San Francisco before they reached the hospital. When they arrived, they rushed into the building. The receptionist stared.

"Woman in labor?".

**June 16, 2:00am**

Paul L. Bearer sat uncomfortably in a yellow plastic chair outside the delivery room. Through the hustle and bustle of nurses and doctors running this way and that, Paul just stared at a fake plant next to the door. The door opened and a young nurse walked up to him.

"Are you sure you don't want to join your girlfriend in the room?".

Paul looked up.

"I'll join her when I'm ready...".

The nurse smiled.

"New father?".

"No, I have a grown son, Mark.", Paul replied slowly. "I just have something to think about...".

The nurse held her fake grin as she walked away.

Paul sat there thinking. He loved the woman in the room, and she already knows his secrets. But staying with her would put both her and her unborn child in jeopardy...

Paul's train of thought was interrupted by a young man's southern voice.

"Hello, father. I see I'm getting a new sibling. Why, after what happened to Kane?".

"Don't talk about him, Markcus", Paul replied in a cold voice.

"Well, well...The Father Of Destruction going soft...", Mark joked.

"There was a reason, he had enough power to overpower us all".

"So you set fire to the parlour, saved me and let your own flesh and blood die over power? Why choose me? Over him?", Mark replied, confused.

"You just don't understand, my son", Paul sighed.

"You're right...I don't understand at all. Why have another child, if he's just gonna die...", Mark said coldly, before walking away. The nurse stared, and walked away.

Paul stared at the plant. He suddenly stood up, rushing toward the exit. The doctors and nurses stared, scowling. He stood in the cool breeze outside of the hospital's entrance. He knew he had to leave, but a deep feeling in his crippled soul kept him there. A ripped piece of paper fluttered in the breeze, and Paul gripped it in his left hand. He walked back into the hospital, toward the receptionist's desk.

"Can I have a pen?". The lady took a look at his face and shuddered, but handed him the pen.

He quickly wrote a note, and handed it to the lady.

"Please give this to the lady in the Maternity Ward, room 13A", Paul said, sternly. The lady turned her head and slid the note toward her. When she looked up, the strange man was gone.

**Many Years Before...**

Heather Jacobs heard a faint cry from the ruins. She had been at the now deselect funeral parlour to pay respect to the passed on who were disgraced by the boy who burned the building down. The news was buzzing all week about it, saying the father was unfit, the kid was suicidal...many things. Heather always knew the people who lived there were odd.

"Hello!", She yelled. She heard it louder as she neared a pile of scorched timber.

"Daddy!", the voice yelled.

"I'm coming", Heather yelled. She threw the wood as the crying got louder, she took one last piece and threw it off the pile. The crying dimmed.

"No daddy", the toddler said, his body was burned horribly, he had no hair and it seemed as if he was blind in one eye, as one was lighter than the other. Heather swaddled the boy and ran toward her house.

"JOHN!", She yelled as she entered the house.

"COMING!", John Jacobs came down to the the bottom of the stairs and then stopped when he saw the child in his wife's arms.


End file.
